Aomine-san to Kagami-kun
by rantooll
Summary: Belum ada summary, cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga yaoi yang berjudul Yamada to Shounen, ini masih super pendek karena saya pikir ini baru prolog, silahkan dibaca jika minat, jangan lupa tinggalkan review
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Aomine-san to Kagami-kun

Author : rantooll/ rantooll

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke, AoKaga dan Casts lain milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya

A/N : Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom KuroBasu yah walopun sudah lama menjadi reader disini xD. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga yaoi yang berjudul Yamada to Shounen. Ini masih super pendek karena aku pikir ini hanya prolog  
Hope You All Like It

"Baiklah Kagami-kun, kita berpisah sampai disini" ujar Kuroko memcah keheningan

"Hm. Jaa, hati-hati di jalan"

"Hn. Jaa ne"

Kagami dan Kuroko saling melambaikan tangan mereka. Setelah kemenangan tim basket SMA Seirin di Winter Cup melawan SMA Rakuzan, pelatih mereka yaitu Aida Riko, mengajak para pemain basketnya untuk makan-makan bersama dalam rangka merayakan kemenangan mereka di turnamen tersebut. Nah, mereka ini ceritanya baru pulang dari acara makan-makan tersebut, dan pula ini sudah larut malam maka dari itu Kagami terburu-buru pulang. Kalau Kuroko sih biasa aja, secara rumah dia udah dekat, sedangkan rumah Kagami masih agak jauh lagi. Karena saking terbur-burunya ia tidak melihat sekitar, tidak sengaja ia menabrak anak berandal, yah yang sebelas dua belas lah sama Haizaki Shougo.

"Brengsek, kalo jalan liat-liat dong" bentak anak berandal itu.

"Maaf.. maaf.." Kagami berungkali membungkukkan badannya tanda ia meminta maaf berulang kali. Tapi si anak berandal itu tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Maaf, maaf, pokoknya gue gak terima, oi temen-temen hajar dia" Kagami kaget, ternyata si anak berandal tadi tidak sendirian. Dua temannya datang menghampiri, duh mana mukanya serem semua. Dan Kagami pun terlbat dalam pertarungan melawan 2 teman si anak berandal tersebut. Jelas dia menang, gini-ginikan dia macho. Nah pas tau temennya kalah, si anak berandal tadi langsung kabur dari tempat kejadian. Meskipun Kagami menang, tapi dia terlalu mengeluarkan banyak darah. Setelah lama berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena kehilangan banyak darah, akhirnya Kagami ambruk di trotoar yang sepi tanpa ada seorang pun yang lewat, mungkin.

* * *

"Sial! Pulang telat karena lembur lagi" umpat Aomine di dalam mobilnya sambil mengendarai mobil tersebut, tentu saja. Ia pulang telat lagi hari ini karena lembur lagi, dan dia benci itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu kejadian serupa pernah terjadi dan hasilnya ia mengumpat sampai di rumah, marah-marah gak jelas. Yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang namanya pekerjaan harus dilakoni, kalau tidak bagaimana uang bisa cair?

Aomine mengendarai dengan cepat, tapi tidak ngebut. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia mengerem mobilnya mendadak menghasilkan suara decitan yang keras. Dia lalu memundurkan mobilnya perlahan-lahan dan menghentikannya di depan trotoar tempat dimana ada anak yang tergeletak tak berdaya di situ. Aomine pn keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Oi, bocah! Bangun! Ngapain tidur disini?" percuma Aomine ngajak bicara orang pingsan, dan lagi dia itu tidak tidur tetapi dia pingsan

"Oi!" panggilnya sekali lagi

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu rumahnya, apa sebaiknya aku bawa ke rumahku dulu saja?" Dan akhirnya Aomine membopong anak tersebut masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menidurkannya di jok belakang. Dan sekarang mereka sedang menuju ke rumah Aomine.

"Wah anak ini benar-benar punya luka yang banyak dan parah" ujar Aomine sambil merawat luka-luka anak tersebut dengan telaten. Setelah selesai merawat luka-lukanya, Aomine bermaksud menunggui anak itu sampai ia terbangun, tetapi ia malah jatuh tertidur karena saking capeknya habis kerja lembur tadi. Tak lama setelah kepergian Aomine ke alam mimpi, anak itu pun terbangun.

"Nggh.." lenguhnya. Khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

'Dimana ini? Dan apa yang terjadi denganku?' innernya. Dia bingung kenapa terdapat banyak bekas luka di tubuhnya bahkan ada yang di perban. Setelah mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya ia pun ingat bahwa ia tadi diserang oleh beberapa anak berandal yang sebelas dua belas dengan Haizaki Shougo, anak SMA sebelah. Dia menang tapi dia terluka dan kehilangan banyak darah.

'Rupanya orang ini yang menolongku. Lumayan ganteng untuk ukuran om-om' batin anak itu sambil melirik Aomine yang sedang tidur dalam posisi duduk. Awas lo nak.

Dan anak itu pun mengikuti Aomine pergi ke alam mimpi, berharap agar besok luka-lukanya sudah sembuh.

-TBC-

Please give me your review, Minna-san~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Aomine to Kagami

Author : rantooll/ rantooll

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke, AoKaga dan Casts lain milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya

A/N : Gomen ne. Kemarin lupa belum di kasih keterangan.

Aomine Daiki umurnya 27 tahun

Kagami Taiga umurnya 17 tahun

Kuroko Tetsuya umurnya 17 tahun

Momoi Satsuki umurnya 20 tahun

Hope You All Like It

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Aomine kepada anak itu. Sungguh pertanyaan tidak bermutu, sudah tau bahwa anak itu sudah bangun masih ditanya lagi. Dan akhirnya diberi anggukan tanda mengiyakan oleh anak itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Aomine memastikan keadaan anak itu.

"Mm. Aku pikir sudah tidak apa-apa, walaupun masih agak sedikit sakit. Tapi, tak apa jangan khawatir, aku sudah bisa pulang sendiri nanti." Jawab anak itu meyakinkan Aomine yang masih terlihat khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Aku tidak yakin." Aomine sangsi.

"Akan aku akan kau pulang nanti, tapi untuk sekarang istirahat saja di rumah. Lagian hari ini kan hari libur." Imbuhnya.

"Mm. Baklah" Kagami mematuhi apa yang dikatan Aomine.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Taiga. Kagami Taiga. Panggil Taiga saja." Jawab Kagami.

"Baiklah, Taiga-chan. Namaku Aomine Daiki. Yoroshiku."

"A-ano. Aomine-san." Aomine memalingkan wajahnya kehadapan anak itu. Dilihat dari raut mukanya kelihatan bahwa anak itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"E-eto. Arigatou. Kemarin mau menolongku." Kagami terlihat gugup dan malu-malu khas anak-anak tsundere begitu. Aomine pun tertawa renyah.

"Haha. Sama-sama." Jawab Aomine sambil tertawa dan tangannya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kagami. Kagami pun semakin malu dibuatnya.

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mencari makan dahulu." perintah Aomine kepada Kagami.

"A-ano, Aomine-san. S-sebagai tanda terima kasih, bolehkah aku memasak untukmu hari ini?" pinta Kagami.

"Boleh saja. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dimasak disini. Biarkan aku belanja ke Supermarket dulu. Kau tunggu lah dirumah, beristirahatlah." Kagami menurut. Tapi, diam-diam ia bersyukur diperbolehkan memasak untuk berbalas budi kepada penolongnya itu.

* * *

Saat ini Aomine sedang berada di Supermarket memilih-milih bahan makanan yang akan di masak untuk Kagami nanti dan selanjutnya akan mereka makan bersama. Saat sedang memilah dan memilih, tiba-tiba..

"Dai-chan~" ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Aomine menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan terdapatlah manusia berambut pink, yang pastinya pembaca tau semua siapa itu. Yup, Momoi Satsuki.

"He? Satsuki? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Aomine keheranan.

"Jelas untuk belanja dong, Dai-chan. Kau ini."

"Aku tau kalau disini untuk belanja. Tapi melihat barang belanjaanmu yang isinya barang mentah semua, memangnya kau bisa memasak?" tanya Aomine sangsi. Menurut Aomine, seorang Momoi Satsuki bisa memasak itu kemungkinannya sangat sedikit. Tapi ini menurut Aomine loh ya. Tapi kalau menurut yang lain sih mungki saja.. sama.

"Dai-chan sendiri ngapain disini? Setauku kau tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Momoi balik.

"Kau sudah tahu aku sedang belanja ini." Jawab Aomine sambil memperlihatkan barang belanjaannya kepada Momoi.

"Dan, ya. Aku memang tidak bisa memasak. Puas kau!" Momoi terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membeli semua itu?" tanya Momoi sambil menunjuk barang belanjaan Aomine.

"Kemarin waktu sepulang kerja aku tak sengaja menemukan anak SMA yang tergeletak bersimbah darah ditrotoar. Lalu, aku membawanya pulang dan merawat lukanya. Sekarang aku sedang membeli belanjaan ini karena katanya dia ingin memasak untukku sebagai tanda terima kasihnya kepadaku."

"Oh, begitu. Ne, ne, bolehkah sepulang ini aku main ke rumahmu? Aku penasaran terhadap anak itu."

"Boleh saja." jawab Aomine menyetujui permintaan Momoi. Dan akhirnya pun mereka bersama-sama ke kasir guna membayar barang belanjaan mereka.

* * *

"Tadaima~"

"Okaeri~" jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum. Kalau di manga ini bakal ada efeknya bling-bling.

"Manisnya." Gumam Aomine tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Apa Aomine-san tadi mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak." Jawab Aomine gelagapan.

'Aomine Daiki, apa yang kau pikirkan? Sadarlah, oi!' inner Aomine terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Ini bahan-bahannya. Apa yang ingin kau masak?" tanya Aomine sembari menyerahkan belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya di Supermarket.

"Rahasia. Aomine-san duduk manis disini saja dan tunggu masakanku matang." Kagami lalu bergegas ke dapur, meninggalkan Aomine sendirian di ruangan itu. Aomine sempat berpikir, ia seperti seorang suami yang menunggu masakan istri dan sedang bertanya-tanya apakah menu masakan hari ini. Mengetahuinya membuat Aomine sweatdrop sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan hal seperti itu terhadap anak kecil. Tak lama setelahnya, terlihat bahwa Kagami membawa hasil masakannya ke ruangan itu pertanda bahwa masakannya sudah masak.

"Hm. Kelihatannya enak." ujar Aomine sambil menghirup aroma masakan Kagami.

"Itadakimasu." Dan mereka pun mulai makan masakan yang dibuat Kagami tadi.

"Wow, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan masakan seenak ini." Aomine memberikan testimoni sesaat setelah merasakan masakan Kagami. Kagami pun tersipu malu mendengar bahwa masakannya di puji seperti itu apalagi oleh orang yang di suk- eh maksudnya penolongnya, sang empunya dapur. Mereka menikmati masakan Kagami dengan khidmat, sambil sesekali mereka berbincang. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"Dai-chan~ Aku datang berkunjung~" dan datanglah seorang Momoi Satsuki, gadis berambut pink yang ditemui Aomine di Supermarket tadi.

-TBC-

Please give me your review, Minna-san~


End file.
